Raden Reddflank
' Raden Sidrig Reddflank '''was a stoat under the rank of Master Chief Petty Beast serving on ''The Golden Hide. ''He is currently a leading figure of the Maelstrom Remnants that survived the war between Maelstrom and the Imperial government. Raden also occasionally submitted to the Saturday Evening Smelt as a Free-Lance Reporter. 'From the Bunk' '''Species' Stoat Gender '''Male '''Weapon Broadsword Age 20 'Description' 'Physical Details' Like most stoats, Raden has a lean build and sports a dark brown pelt with a creamy white underside, whiskers of average length, and a brown tail with a black tip. He's a bit taller then the average beast, though not enough to seem out of the ordinary. He usually wears a worn dark blue coat, with a brown vest and grey trousers. Raden's weapon of choice is an old arming sword with an iron blade around 40 inches long, and a metal handle covered with leather. It is usually kept in a scabbard on his belt, and was originally his father's. He always carries a stiletto in a cloth sheath, also on his belt, which he keeps as a last resort. 'Personality Details' Raden is an opportunist, plain and simple. Though Raden does have a sense of right and wrong, he'll go to great lengths to save his own hide, even if it means somebeast else might pay the price for it. Neither brave nor a coward, he could best be defined as very cautious. 'Biography' 'Pre-Imperium' Raden grew up living a soft life isolated from most dangers. There was always enough food on the table for his family, and his village was surrounded by thick deciduous forest on one side, and the ocean on the other side. Nobody in the village was intent on exploring the surrounding territory, except to find birds to eat, giving him the impression of a small, peaceful world. He was roughly parted from this ignorant mindset at the age of 10, when corsairs raided the village, killing were they wanted to and looting were they could. The village was then burned to the ground. Raden and his father, Jekk, were among the few survivors, now living out in the woods. That winter, the desperate survivors raided a nearby village of mice they had found. The raid was more then a success. The surviving woodlanders were driven out into the cold, and the raiding vermin occupied the villager’s homes for the rest of the winter, eventually letting a few mice return to work as slaves. Things changed yet again in the springtime, and Raden was once again robbed of a home and a parent. Surrounding woodlanders rallied together to drive the vermin out, liberating the village with the help of revolting slaves. Jekk was killed in the defense, and Raden forced to flee, bringing with him nothing but his father’s sword and a strong hatred for the woodlanders. He survived the next few years by enthusiastically robbing the mice’s village, and lived in a secluded wooden shelter of his own construction. One night however, the woodlander village was raided by a strange group of vermin, whom he would later know were sailors from the Vulpine Imperium. He aided the raiding party in their assault, and traded his entire stash of loot for transport to Vulpinsula. 'In the Imperium' He attempted to continue his life of thievery and robbery while at Bully Harbour, and did so for two years without much incident, making several acquantices and a good living. However, while celebrating his 20th nameday in a popular tavern by the docks, he was recognized and confronted by a fox whom he must have stolen from some time before, and a fight broke out. The half-drunken stoat was no match for the previous victim, and managed to run out of the tavern and into the first building he found, which just happened to be the naval recruiting office. Choosing to join the navy and essentially get payed to rob woodlanders or being thrown out of the office by an apathetic recruiter and beaten by an angry fox was an easy choice for the stoat. Raden became involved in many different (mis)adventures upon his assignment to [[The Golden Hide|the Hide]], though he quickly became disillusioned with the Imperium and it's governance, joining Maelstrom early on as it began preperations for it's attack on the Imperium. 'Alternates' Listed in order of creation. (Some alternate accounts have been "written" over; they no longer appear on Raden's VI profile under Alternates and have been replaced with a new alt.) #Lukon Hanell (MIA) #Bronze Fang (Co-ownership with Brek Larks) #Darastaja Reetur #Walter Manzano #Riktor Varbin (KIA) #Femke Solvay #Raoul Demange #Kai Rhoodie #Otis Montagna Category:Beasts Category:Maelstrom leaders